Un Reflejo Parcial
by Blu3 FaY
Summary: Traducción. Todos ven la mitad de mí por un tiempo, mi humano o mi sombra; sólo un reflejo parcial de mi verdadero yo. Sin embargo, de alguna manera,se siente como si él pudiera ver todo en mí. ¿Es por eso por lo que lo alejé? ¿Tengo miedo? Shiro/Aki
1. Fuera de mi cama

Bueno, principalmente, me gustaría aclarar que este fan fiction **no es mío**, todos los créditos son respectivos para **WolfSinKyros **autora orignial de "Una reflexión parcial", cuya versión original pueden encontrarla en mi pérfil, en la sección de favoritos ;D.

Bien, esta historia consta de diez capítulos, de los cuales he traducido la mitad (los otros van en proceso) hasta donde mi conocimiento llega (¿? no aseguro nada) este fue el primer fan fiction de Monochrome Factor, el cual está basado en el anime. Decidí traducirlo por que (aparte de que ando clavada con esta serie) es una historia romántica que creo satisfacerá a varios fans de la pareja de Shirogane y Akira.

Sin más tedio, aquí está el primer capítulo.

Disfruten.

* * *

**"Un Reflejo Parcial"**

**Capítulo 01 **

**Fuera de mi cama **

**-**

_Todo era negro. Parado en la oscuridad, él se enfrentó a si mismo, su sombra._

_Vio ambos caminos._

_Humano a Sombra._

_Sombra a Humano._

_Sólo una cosa tienen en común los dos._

_Detrás de él había un hombre, no humano, pero sí una sombra._

_-¿Sh-Shirogane?- Dos voces sonaron._

_Shirogane estaba inclinado hacia delante, sus bocas se encontraban cerca de sus orejas. El humano a la derecha, la sombra a la izquierda._

_-Akira-kun, ¿Por qué dices cosas que están en conflicto con tu corazón?- susurró._

_Los ojos de Akira se abrieron._

_-¿Qué? Yo no…_

_-_

-¿Akira? ¡Akira-kun! Una preocupada voz lo sacó de su sueño.

Se sentó despacio tomando poco a poco consciencia de su entorno. Shirogane estaba apoyándose sobre él.

-¿Estás bien? – la cara del Espíritu se encontraba justo delante de él, una hermosa pero desconcertante vista.

Poniéndolo de lado, rodó hasta el otro lado de la cama.

-Sí, estoy bien…. ¿Shirogane?

-¿Sí?

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo en mi cama!?

Una mano enguantada se deslizó por un costado, descansando en su cadera.

-¿Qué más podría haber hecho? – respondió con cara de ensueño.

-¡Shirogane!

Akira fue rápidamente al bar de Master tan rápido como pudo y estuvo listo. Afortunadamente, había aceptado que el pequeño grupo se reuniera en su bar en las mañanas como en las tardes, tanto tiempo como no estuviera abierto. El estudiante estaba feliz por ello, ya que era una forma de evitar estar sólo con Shirogane.

-Pareces estar demasiado agotado, Akira, tu presencia está sin vida.

El chico miró en los cerrados ojos del dueño.

-No dormí mucho en la noche… ¡Por alguien! – Señaló deslumbrando al hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa detrás de él.

-Oh, Akira-kun, ¿Para qué es eso del señalamiento?

El joven gruñó.

-Voy a golpearlo algún día…

Master se acercó a él e inclinado dijo:

-Siempre y cuando ese seas tú, Akira, él lo disfrutará.

Aya se aproximó, oyendo aquello y disfrutando con Akira tomando sus bebidas.

El chico le miró con enojo.

-Eso no es gracioso.

Poco a poco, conforme la conversación seguía, recordaron el día en que Shirogane había sido capturado, y como su búsqueda, encadenado a un pilar, fue una pesadilla.Todos guardaron silencio por un momento.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí, Akira-kun?

El muchacho saltó al sentir aquel familiar sensación del hombre susurrando en su oído.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Maldita sea!

Kengo interrumpió en la conversación.

-¿No tenemos clase pronto?

-Sí –concordó Aya, echándole un vistazo a Akira, quien intentaba quitar a la sombra de él –Vamos.

Los dos se levantaron y miraron al otro, preguntando el por qué no los seguía.

-¿No vienes?

-Tch, como si las clases me interesaran- lo que causó que la chica empezara a enfurecerse.

Shirogane tomó ventaja de eso y exclamó:

-Entonces, ¿ Estaremos en el techo otra vez? Tendremos tiempo a solas Akira-kun, eso significa que podremos…

-Kengo, Aya, se nos está haciendo tarde para las clases ¿no? –fue corriendo a la puerta –Nos vemos, Master.

_"Las clases son definitivamente mejor que estar en el techo, solo, con él…"_ pensó.

-Bueno, _casi_ mejor- murmuró.

Para su suerte, el maestro lo oyó y se detuvo cerca de su escritorio.

-¿Tiene algo que decir, Sr. Nikaido?

Afortunadamente, la campana lo salvó de crear uan excusa "pasable". La clase se fue rápidamente y hablando en voz alta.

-Fue tan aburrido como siempre- comentó mientras iban camino a casa.

-Sí –estuvo de acuerdo Kengo -¡Ah! Nos vemos Akira, Shirogane –dijo cuando llegaron a su casa.

Un "_Está bien_" de Akira y un _"Hasta luego"_ de la Sombra le fueron dichos al entrar a su hogar.

Ambos prosiguieron su camino, no faltaba mucho para su destino. Cuando llegaron a la parte delantera, Shirogane giró y puso su mano en el hombro del otro.

-No estaré esta noche.

-Bien, tal vez al fin podré dormir bien hoy-contestó, quitando de encima la mano de su hombro. Siguió caminando hacia dentro de la casa sin mirar atrás.

-Akira-kun…

Tal vez fue la tristeza y el sentimiento de herida en la voz del hombre lo que lo hizo detenerse y girar, aunque fuera ligeramente.

-¿Huh?

La voz de la Sombra vaciló cuando él contestó.

-¿…Realmente… no te preocupa a dónde vaya o qué me podría pasar?

-Heh, ya eres lo suficientemente grande para tomar cuidado de ti mismo, no necesito preocuparme.

-Fuí secuestrado antes, que tal sí…

-En ese entonces tú estabas enfermo –replicó.

-Pero…

-¡Shirogane!... Si eso llegara a pasar, te rescataría, pero…

-Oh, Akira-kun, eres tan…

-_Pero_ si te dejas capturar, no te ayudaré, aunque la tortura sea horrible, te tendrás que hacer cargo de tu propio bien.

-¿Piensas que de verdad haría eso? –sonó lastimado por aquello.

Akira dio un gruñido.

-Con tu manera de actuar, quien sabe qué harías.

-Oh…

Con eso, el chico volvió a su camino pero al poco rato, se detuvo y miró hacía atrás, a ver a su compañero quien todavía lo miraba.

-Y... ¿Shirogane?

-¿Sí? –contestó esperanzado.

-Si regresas esta noche, estate fuera de mi cama.

El Espíritu se veía triste, AKira suspiró y añadió.

-Por favor.

-Es-está bien…

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? A lo mejor aún no tiene la "acción" que varios esperan, pero aseguro que habrá en los capítulos 3, 7 y 9 (hasta me los sé de memoria xD) aún así, no nieguen que aman ver a Shirogane sufriendo jajajajaja. Ok, no, se ve lindo, pero pobrecito.

He tendio complicaciones con el título de la historia en general, asi que espero no regarla (?).

Todo agradeciemiento a **WolfSinKyros. **

Yo sólo traduzco ;D.

Un comentario no vendría mal.

Atte.

_Blu3 FaY_


	2. Odio Espiritual

Oks, aquí está el segundo capítulo, más de uno se entristecerá .

Gracias a **WolfSinKyros**, Autora orginal de este fic.

¡Disfruten!

**

* * *

****Una Reflexión Parcial **

**Capítulo 02**

**Odio Espiritual**

-

"_¿Quieres estar sólo? __¿En serio… en serio quieres que me vaya?...¿Para siempre?"_

Una vez más, Akira despertó de una pesadilla, pero en esta ocasión, estaba sólo.

No había una Sombra apoyándose encima de él. Revisó su habitación otra vez, percatándose de que Shirogane no estaba donde siempre, no cerca de su cama, no _en _su cama. Fue entonces cuando recordó que él no estaría ahí esa noche. Dando un suspiro, pasó sus piernas sobre la cama, sentándose y deslizó una mano através de su cabello.

Esos sueños (mejor dicho pesadillas) giraban todos entorno a Shirogane. ¿Qué trataban de decirle? ¿Qué le pedían? ¿Quería ir tras él? ¿Dejarlo sólo? Y… ¿Por qué estaba su sombra también ahí?

Con otro suspiro, se levantó y se dispuso a tomar un baño, tomando un par de boxers en su camino. (Cada ocasión Shirogane inesperada y accidentalmente caminaba hacia donde él, fue cuando comenzó a usarlos, sólo se extiende la banda de residuos en el momento de lavado).

Después de su baño, fue a vestirse rápidamente y salió de su casa sin ni siquiera echarle un vistazo al reloj. No había escuela ese día por lo que el tiempo no era realmente importante, además, el sol ni siquiera había salido aún. Incluso si ya estaba despierto, tomar una caminata no lo mataría.

Nada estaba abierto a esas horas, y la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas. Los pocos borrachos estaban ahí, alrededor, pero todos los demás estaban en casa o tomando algo.

A tiempo, Akira descubrió que andaba por el familiar camino hacia el Bar de Master. No sabía si el cantinero estaría despierto a esa hora, pero decidió detenerse a ver de todas formas. Estaba apunto de tocar la puerta cuando oyó voces dentro.

Identificó que una era de Master y la otra era de…

Shirogane…

-¡…Me odia! –decía.

-No, el no te odia – contestaba el dueño.

-Sí, lo hace- El Espíritu replicó- ¡Me odia! Y a él no le preocupa si yo regreso, y si no lo hago, solamente pensará que deje que me secuestraran….

-¿Qué?

-Eso fue lo que dijo.

"_Yo nunca dije algo como eso" _Akira argumentó.

-Estoy seguro que Akira no te odia, él es un adolescente y sólo piensa que tú estás bromeando con él…

-Yo no…

Ya había escuchado suficiente y se dispuso a tocar la puerta. Algo resolvieron antes de que se abriera y revelara a un muy angustiado Master.

-Oh, buenas noches Akira.

-Días, Master- el chico rió.

-¿Días? –se vió confuso por un momento- Oh, cierto. He estado despierto toda la noche, creo que el tiempo pasó muy rápido… Vamos, entra.

-Gracias.

"_Shirogane estuvo aquí toda la noche?" _pensó_._

-¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano? ¿No pudiste dormir bien?

-Ah, no, dormí muy bien, el mejor sueño que he tenido en semanas- Shirogane probablemente aún estaría en la habitación, sólo de clandestino.

-¿De verdad? Había pensado que con Shirogane fuera, tú te sentirías un poco…

-¿Solo? – resopló- ¡Yo no tuve que preocuparme de que él estuviera en mi cama!

El dueño le miró simpático.

-¿No es eso un poco duro?

-Tch...

"_Estoy seguro que Shirogane todavía está aquí escuchando… Jugaré por ahora, de todas maneras, estoy aburrido."_

-Tal vez, pero es verdad.

-Entonces ¿No estás preocupado de dónde se encuentra?

El chico rió.

-El puede cuidarse asimismo.

-Akira- su voz parecía más aguda de lo normal- ¿Honestamente no tienes preocupación por su paradero?

-¿Por qué debería? – llegó su réplica escéptica.

-¿El es tú amigo verdad? ¿No?

-¿Mi amigo? ¿Mi _amigo_? ¡Yo nunca puedo confiar en él!

-Te salvó la vida y siempre pelea a tu lado…

-Sólo por que necesita de mi ayuda, y siempre es, que ¡Yo no sé para qué! Sí, es respecto a guardar el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad, pero, ¿Por qué yo?- parecía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza- Yo no puedo confiar, cuando él no confía en mí.

-Shirogane confía en ti con su vida.

Akira le dio la más agresiva mirada.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo es que confía en mí con quién es él? ¿Cómo es que puede confiar en mí con su vida, pero no cuando se trata de un pequeño detalle de él mismo?

-No entiendo que es lo que estás preguntando- Master estaba perplejo.

-¡No se nada de él, nunca me dice _nada_! Las cosas que sé, las he escuchado de nuestros enemigos. "Yo soy un espíritu descendiente de la Familia Real" eso es todo. ¿Cómo puedo confiar si nunca me responde con honestidad? Él sabe todo sobre mí, puede… puede verme- Su voz comenzó a temblar tan pronto se enojó- No le importa nadie más… él puede verme…- pegó sus puños a la barra- ¡¡Y lo odio por eso!!... Lo odio por eso…- apoyó su cabeza en sus manos.

Master no había entendido aquello, le dio una palmada al chico confortablemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "él puede verte", Akira?

Levantando su cabeza y quitándola de sus manos, se enderezó.

-He hablado de más.

-¿Estás bien? – el otro estaba un tanto confundido.

-Eso no era de suponer que pasa, he dicho demasiado.- repitió. Parándose brutalmente, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta – No imaginé ir tan lejos, y no quise desquitarme contigo, Master.

-…Está bien. Si necesitas hablar de ello, estaré aquí. O incluso ahora…

Akira detuvo su mando en la manija de la puerta.

-…Yo sé… que él está aquí.

-¿Quién está…?

-Shirogane. Sin embargo, no me importa- y se fue.

-Me odia- La sombra dijo tranquilamente saliendo de la nada.

Master suspiró.

-No creo que él te odie en la manera que tú crees…¿Sabes qué quería decir con que "tú puedes verlo"?

Sacudió su cabeza lentamente y retomó su lugar en el bar.

-Bueno- el dueño puso sus dedos en el mostrador como solía hacerlo- Tengo el presentimiento de que tomarás unas cuantas bebidas…

* * *

Pobre Shirogane!! Akira fue algo cruel, pero ni modo, es la verdad (¿?).

Espero les haya gustado. Pronto el capítulo 3.

Agradecimientos a **WolfSinKyros**.

Yo sólo traduzco ;D.

Atte.

_Blu3 FaY_


	3. Venganza por un corazón partido

Bien, ya estamos aquí con otro buen capítulo (de verdad, buenísimo) de esta historia, escrita, como ya saben, originalmente por **WolfSinKyros** .

Estoy segura que a varios les encantará tanto como a mí, habrá alegría y tristeza jojojo.

Disfruten ;D.

* * *

**Un Reflejo Parcial**

**C****apítulo 03**

**Venganza por un corazón roto.**

**-**

"_Fui demasiado lejos, perdí la cabeza totalmente"._

Los sucesos de aquella mañana dejaron a Akira agotado y un poco enojado. En un intento por aclarar su mente, fue al parque, se sentó en una banca y, bueno, hizo un mohín.

…Todo el día.

Percatándose de la dramática distancia que el sol había recorrido a través del cielo, se frotó su rostro y suspiró.

"_Dejárselo a Master para ser capaz de librarme de ello" _

Rápidamente se estiró, levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Era cierto que su hogar estaba cerca, pero justo ese día sentía que debía tomar un camino al azar.

Alguien soltó una risa detrás de él.

Sólo lo ignoró y dio por hecho que serían unos niños pequeños.

Otra risa.

-Nikaido, Akira.

Mirando a su alrededor, se encontró cara a cara con… nada.

-¿Qué diablos…?

-Arriba.

Era una chica. Akira entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¿No me recuerdas? –preguntó ella- Parece que no soy importante para ti.

-No. No realmente… Espera… tú eres esa chica.

-Lulú- completó- Es Lulú.

-Tú eres la que quería hacer el… contrato, con Shirogane.

-Sí, soy yo. Pero tú me robaste la oportunidad.

-Bueno, puedes tenerlo- se burló.

-Por mucho que lo quiera, no puedo creer que sólo lo dejes tan fácil- tenía un tono indicando que aún no podía creerlo.

-No es exactamente que eso esté haciendo maravillas en mi vida.

-Eres muy rudo. ¿Por qué él te prefirió en lugar de a mí? Yo tengo más que ofrecerle- fingía dramáticamente- Oh, como deseo recibir el contrato de él, recibirlo y sellarlo con un beso…- dio un largo suspiro.

-Entonces, ¿El beso era necesario? –ella lo miró con furia.

-Lo tomas todo por sentado. Como si eso debiera dolerle- una sonrisa diabólica cruzó su joven rostro- Pero no hay problema. Eso es lo que quiero.

-¿Disculpa? –Akira levantó una ceja.

-Quiero venganza- contestó Lulú sencillamente- Y tú me vas a ayudar.

-¡Yo no voy a ayudar a nadie! – empezó a enojarse- ¡Estoy cansado de que la gente me use!

-Lo haré pagar por ignorarme- se movió más cerca- El rompió mi corazón, yo romperé el suyo. Aunque no te preocupes. Nunca sabrás que hiciste- rió- hasta el momento de despertar.

Él se acercó todavía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tenía pensado que tú no podrías dejar escapar un camino para obtener un contrato incluso con Shirogane – se burló- Después de todas esas veces él está _enrollado _contigo.

Akira giró sus ojos.

-Seguro, pero no veo como pretendes que yo te ayude.

Lulú rió otra vez, una risa larga y fuerte.

-¿No es obvio? – Acechó más cerca, agarró sus muñecas y planteó sus manos enfrente de su cara – Tú tienes su corazón justo aquí, en tus manos- le susurró.

Entonces, todo lo que él veía era oscuridad.

-

Shirogane se enderezó en el asiento, permitiendo que la parte superior de su cuerpo pudiera recargarse en la barra. Puso su vaso hacia Master, quien suspiró y le dio a la Sombra una simpática mirada.

-Creo que deberías de regresar por ahora.

Todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue que el vaso estaba más presionado.

-Como una Sombra, tu tolerancia al alcohol es mayor a la que un humano, pero ya estás borracho. ¿Eso no dice algo?

Ninguna respuesta.

-Realmente necesitas ir a casa, has estado aquí todo el día.

-Él no me quiere ahí- habló bajo. No estaba demasiado borracho, pero tampoco tan sobrio.

-No tomes sus palabras a pecho, pudiste ver que él estaba estresado en ese momento…- Master puso boca abajo el vaso que había limpiado y tomó otro- Yo deseo también cerrar por hoy y dormir un poco.

Levantó su cabeza lentamente, Shirogane hizo un gesto.

-Te mantuve despierto toda la noche ¿Verdad?

El dueño del bar le regaló un ligera sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Master- se levantó con dificultad y caminó con tanta elegancia como podía en su estado de embriaguez- Duerme bien.

Sabía que no debió de haberse permitido tomar demasiado alcohol, pero su mente se había cerrado con las palabras de Akira:

"…_Lo odio por eso…"_

Acercándose a la casa del adolescente, hizo su camino hacia la recámara, sólo para colapsar en el suelo cerca de la cama y caer en un incómodo y alcohólico sueño.

-¿Shirogane? Hey, despierta.

Sus hombros estaban siendo sacudidos violentamente.

-¡Hey!

-¿Akira-kun? –abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con esa persona inclinada sobre él.

-Sí. ¿Estás…estás borracho? –los ojos grises estaban estrechos- Por dios. Levántate. Te traeré algo de agua…

Shirogane empezaba a regresar a su estado normal, confusión era lo que había en su cara y ojos.

Cuando el chico regresó con un vaso de agua, lo cual para él, fue sospechoso, vió como se sentaba al lado suyo, apoyándose contra la cama.

-¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo? –preguntó la Sombra sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?

-Me odias. Tú dijiste eso… en el bar.

-¿El bar? –Akira le dirigió una extraña mirada, pero luego rió- Estás borracho, Shirogane. Yo no te odio, probablemente estás recordando mal las cosas.

Bebiendo el agua, intentó aclarar su mente, pero su estado de embriaguez era mucho, era incapaz de distinguir entre los sueños y la realidad. No creía lo que Akira estaba diciendo, era simplemente irreal, pero parte de él quería sumergirse en ello y abrazar aquel nuevo cambio.

-Bueno, vamos, levántate –el chico se paró y le extendió una mano, quien la tomó, y, con un gran esfuerzo pudieron hacer que se parara.

Shirogane dio unos pasos vacilantes a través de la habitación. El teléfono sonó y el muchacho fue a contestar.

-¿Bueno?…Kengo…Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado justo ahora, tal vez después… Sí, está bien. Adiós.

"_Esto… no está bien. Akira-kun no ignoraría una oportunidad para estar lejos de mi. ¿Por qué él…?"_

El joven había cruzado también el cuarto, sin cuidado, se puso delante de él, mirando fijamente en sus ojos.

Sus cuerpos casi rozaban, estaban suficientemente cerca para la fricción.

Su respiración se aceleró un poco.

-¿Qué estás…?

Akira se hizo más hacia delante, colocando su muslo entre las piernas de Shirogane, causando que el Espíritu diera un saltó hacia atrás y tropezara. Cayó con un golpe sordo, apoyándose en sus codos, con las rodillas levemente dobladas.

El vaso de agua cayó y rodó por el piso, olvidado.

El otro simplemente se posó sobre él, y descendió a sus rodillas, parando en la cadera de la Sombra. Había una hambrienta mirada es sus ojos, comenzó a mover su cadera experimentando, recibiendo un fuerte consumo de aire en la "parte" de Shirogane. Presionó con más fuerza y se movió despacio. En esta ocasión, recibió un pequeño gruñido.

El cuerpo de la Sombra, cayó completamente cuando sus brazos se vinieron abajo. La presión cambiaba como Akira se ponía encima de él, sacándole su sombrero, y empezando a remover la larga y negra gabardina.

-Akira-kun, ¿Qué…?- fue silenciado con un beso.

Un beso que se profundizó. Uno mucho más apasionado que el primero que habían tenido. Separaba sus labios cuando la otra lengua pedía entrar, curiosos dedos atravesaban agraciados su rostro.

Akira se alejó lentamente, quitándose la camisa y comenzando a trabajar en los botones de la de Shirogane, una escandalosamente larga camisa blanca.

-Demasiados botones, muy poca paciencia –rió.

Ambos podían sentir lo que cada uno necesitaba…

Pronto, estuvieron sin camisa.

Akira comenzó a trazar un camino de besos en su cuello y cruzando su pecho, sólo parando para lamer sus endurecidos pezones, Shirogane gemía debajo de él. Hizo un camino debajo de sus bien tornados músculos, lamiendo y besando un complicado patrón alrededor de ellos. El hombre se flexionaba ante su boca, ya no podía ignorar el bulto debajo de la cintura de éste. Bajó la cabeza y dio un ligero golpe con la nariz, la Sombra levantó sus caderas involuntariamente. Sonriendo maléficamente, se acercó y sopló aire caliente a través del tejido, causando que el otro se retorciera. Akria se rió por lo bajo y dio un pequeño grito ahogado cuando el se encontró cara arriba viendo los ojos de hielo de Shirogane.

Se posó encima de él, su respiración era irregular.

-Mi turno- dijo ásperamente.

-

Dedos adormilados trazaban un camino sobre su estómago, haciendo círculo por encima de su ombligo. Akira abrió sus ojos y el movimiento paró.

-¿Tomaría eso como que los Espíritus no tienen resacas?

Shirogane sólo le sonrió y continuó moviendo sus dedos en su cuerpo.

-¿Akira-kun?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Cuándo te hiciste este tatuaje?

La punta de sus dedos presionaron la marca roja, un marcado corazón partido. Este reposaba en su abdomen.

-Recientemente –fue todo lo que dijo.

-Nunca lo había visto antes.

Akira rió y puso su cuerpo sobre el de Shirogane, atrayendo su atención.

-¿De verdad? Estoy completamente seguro que ya lo habías visto desde hace tiempo- sonrió maléficamente y bajó su cabeza para un rápido beso antes de retirar su cuerpo y regresar a su posición- Ahora durmamos, estoy cansado.

Unos brazos le rodearon su pecho desde atrás acercándolo más. Sus labios se reposaron cerca de su oído.

-Pero yo no quiero dormir. Tengo miedo de que cuando despierte, todo haya sido un sueño.

Entrelazaron sus manos.

-Eso rompería tu corazón ¿Verdad?- contestó Akira.

-Sí –Shirogane suspiró- lo haría…

* * *

Este capítulo me costó mucho traducirlo, realmente. Creo que se han de imaginar por qué partes xD. Mi mente sana no daba para entenderlo...si ajá xD, más bien, era mi vocabulario, aunque gracias a ello aprendí un poco más.

Creo que la parte que más me gustó, fue aquella del beso y el final donde entrelazan sus manos (me encanta lo cariñoso u.u).

Espero que les haya gustado, de aquí en adelante sufrirán :D jajajajaja, algo así. Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!

Agradecimiento a **WolfSinKyros**

_Atte.:_

_Blu3 FaY_


	4. Golpe en el Silencio

Bueno, disculpen de verdad la tardanza, pero me había enfermado y leugo tuve que reponerme en la escuela, ya entenderán ¿no? Ahh.. en fin, aquí les traigo la continuación... está muy triste ;--; ... pero en fin.

Gracias a **WolfSinKyros **quien me ha permitido la traducción de este fic.

Disfruten!

* * *

**"Un Reflejo Parcial"**

**Capítuo 04**

**Golpe** **en el Silencio**

**-**

Akira se despertó lentamente y comenzó a estirarse, pero de repente se congeló cuando sintió una presión en su cintura. Mirando hacia abajo, vio unos brazos abrazándolo de forma segura. Un segundo después, estuvo cerca de saltar y salir de esa piel cuando sintió la respiración de alguien en su espalda.

No queriendo despertar a esa persona, se deslizó con cuidado de aquellos brazos y salió de la cama mirando alrededor, descubriendo dos cosas.

Una, era Shirogane.

Dos, ambos estaban desnudos.

"_Dios mío…"_

Buscando su ropa, la encontró esparcida alrededor de la cama. Se vistió silenciosamente, poniéndose los pantalones primero, pero sin antes notar una marca roja en su estómago. Abrió sus ojos cuando observó la marca fundiéndose en un color negro y parecía….roto a la mitad. Tragó difícilmente, haciéndose una nota mental de preguntarle a Master por eso y se puso encima la camisa.

"_Esto no es bueno, realmente no es bueno… ¡Tengo que encontrar a Master!"_

Se acercó a la puerta, con calcetas y zapatos en su mano, y tirando de la perilla.

-¿A dónde vas?

De repente, se encontró con Shirogane que lo veía con cautela en sus ojos, alarmado.

Sin ni siquiera un segundo para pensar, corrió fuera del cuarto, azotando la puerta tras de él.

-¡Akira-kun! –gritó la Sombra poco después.

Fuera de la casa y en la calle, no paró aún así de correr hasta que alcanzó el Bar Still. Debatiendo entre si romper la puerta o no, prefirió golpearla.

-Está abierto.

Internamente se golpeaba a si mismo por no haber intentado abrir con la perilla, paró al pasar la puerta y cerrarla violentamente.

-¿Estás siendo atacado?- preguntó preocupado Master.

Sacudió su cabeza, luchando por conseguir traer devuelta su aliento.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Algo anda mal?

-Yo…Shiro…cama…dios…ropas…tatuaje- Akira respondió, juntando mal sus palabras- Santo cielo.

El dueño sólo lo observó, absolutamente perplejo.

-Tienes que calmarte… Dime que pasó.

Dando una profunda respiración, difícilmente le contó su historia, explicando cómo había despertado, en la cama con Shirogane.

-Y no recuerdo nada más. ¡Yo no sé incluso cómo llegué ahí!

-Eso no parece muy inusual. Tú siempre estás constantemente replicando sobre que él se mete en tu cama a hurtadillas….

-Estábamos sin ropa….

-…Bien,entonces… -el hombre aclaró su garganta- ¿Cuál es la última cosa que recuerdas?

-Yo, eh, dejé el bar ayer, y fui al parque para aclarar mi mente…eso es todo- hizo memoria.

-¿Nada más?

-No, nada…Pero, hay algo más…

-¿Si?

-Tengo un tatuaje.

-¿Es relevante en algo? –preguntó Master vacilante.

-Bueno, no lo tenía antes –dijo en un tono de muerte.

-¿Cómo es?

Se quitó la camisa para dejar al descubierto la ahora, marca negra.

-Tienes que decirme, yo no puedo verte ¿Recuerdas?- comentó un tanto divertido el dueño.

-Lo siento, no siento estar completamente aquí en este momento- estudiando el tatuaje, lo describió difícilmente- Es un, uh… es un… corazón roto- terminó cortante.

-¿Nada más? ¿No hay símbolos o jeroglíficos?

-No. Pero era un corazón…rojo, antes. Si de algo ayuda, repentinamente cambió cuando salí.

-Me temo que no ayuda- el mozo suspiró- No sé que decirte respecto al tatuaje. Podrías probablemente tener mejor suerte hablando con Haruka, eso es, puede que esto tenga algo que ver con sus tipos de estudio.

-Está bien- su voz sonaba afligida- ¿Y qué hay de mi repentina perdida de memoria?

-Lo mismo, tal vez ambas cosas estén vinculadas. No sabría decirte si mis poderes podrían surtir algún efecto en esto…

-¿Podrías intentarlo? – Akira suplicó- Por favor.

-Está bien, sólo espera un momento – Master caminó alrededor de la barra para sentarse antes que el joven perdido- Me disculpo anticipadamente si mi trabajo no sirve- Fue entonces cuando pasó sus dedos en la sien del chico, y lo hizo, tanto física como mentalmente, intentó sanar la falta de memoria manipulandola.

Desafortunadamente, oscuridad lo rechazó y atacó su mente. Fue lanzado lejos y cayó aturdido. Akira corrió a su lado.

-Master, ¿Estás…?

… _Se encontró cara arriba viendo los ojos de hielo de Shirogane._

_Se posó encima de él, su respiración era irregular._

_-Mi turno- dijo ásperamente._

Aún arrodillado al lado de Master, Akira dejó caer su cabeza de tanta incredulidad.

-Ese bastardo… ¿Me…violó?

-¿¡Master!? – una voz gritó a través de la puerta.

-Está abierto…- contestó el hombre desde el suelo.

Shirogane pronto entró por la puerta.

-…Akira-kun…

Akira se levantó sin decir una palabra, y sin prisas se acercó a él. Una vez que estuvo frente a la Sombra, paró.

El hombre le miró, herido.

-¿Por qué corriste…?

Un golpe en la cabeza.

Akira le pegó en toda la cara.

-No me vuelvas a hablar- dijo, en un tono peligrosamente bajo.

La cara de Shirogane se tornó roja donde el chico le golpeó.

-Y quédate fuera de mi casa.

Y se fue.

_En un oscuro reino._

Una niña se encontraba sentada, riendo con la cabeza alzada.

-Tal vez si tú no hubieras estado tan borracho, te podrías haber dado cuenta que algo estaba terriblemente mal- Lulú rió aún más- ¿Tu corazón ha sido desgarrado antes que hasta tus propios ojos?... Le agradecería a Akira-kun, pero no quiero arruinarlo –rió- Oh bien. Estoy satisfecha sólo viendo tu cara ahora…

* * *

Lulú es una desgraciada!! Pobre Shirogane!! ¿Por qué debe de sufrir él precisamente? aMG!! Demosle un abrazo!! (?) Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Prometo no tardar para el proximo capitulo y contestar pronto sus hermosos reviews.

Agradecimientos a **WolfSinKyros** , autora original de esta historia.

Yo sólo traduzco ;D.

Atte.:

_Blu3 FaY_


	5. Lo que él no hizo

Ya llegué (¿?)... me he dado cuenta de que subo cada semana... mmm creo que tengo que agilizarme... en fin, este capítulo es igual para morirse de tristeza, Shirogane...

Gracias a **WolfSinKyros .**

Disfruten!

* * *

**"Un Reflejo Parcial"**

**Capítulo 05 **

**No es que él no pudiera, sin embargo no lo hizo.**

-

Delicadamente se acarició su rostro, no entendía.

-Shirogane ¿Qué le hiciste anoche? –Master preguntó cautelosamente, aún en el piso- él dijo… que lo violaste.

-¡NO! – dio vueltas alrededor- ¡Yo nunca haría eso!

Parándose, el dueño se sacudido a sí mismo.

-Bueno… yo intenté regresar su memoria, tal vez no regresó completa…

La Sombra no lo escuchaba.

-Sabía que esto pasaría.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Kengo y Aya aparecieron en la puerta, buscando sin aliento.

-No hice nada- murmuró.

Kengo ignoró aquello, agarró al Espíritu y comenzó a sacudirlo casi hasta matarlo.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a Akira!? Dime –ordenó- ¡Dime!

Shirogane se levantó lentamente, lo que permitía ser sacudido de cerca.

Su sombrero cayó al suelo.

Master caminó rápidamente y tomó las muñecas del chico en un fuerte agarre. Soltó sus manos de la gabardina negra.

-¡Ouch!- Kengo gritó.

-Sé paciente. Eso no puede ser lo que nosotros pensamos- soltó sus muñecas- Ahora, ¿Qué les dijo Akira?

-Realmente no dijo mucho…- Aya caminó hacia ellos- Lo vimos caminar hacia su casa hace un par de minutos. Él lucía como traicionado o algo parecido.

-¿Traicionado? –hizo eco el dueño.

-Yo sólo digo que él parecía muy deprimido- explicó- De todas formas, le preguntamos que estaba mal, y en ese mismo instante sólo nos ignoró, pero al final, pudimos sacarle una palabra.

-Shirogane – Kengo respondió rápidamente, feliz por al fin aportar algo a la conversación.

-Si, y después siguió su camino, con una extraña mirada en sus ojos…- Aya dio un deje pensante- Y luego corrimos aquí tan rápido como pudimos.

-¿Y agredieron a Shirogane?- Master hizo el comentario divertido, pero pronto paró- ¿Una mirada extraña?

Aya recogió el sombrero de Shirogane y lo sacudió. Volviéndoselo a poner, vio en sus ojos.

-Lucía traicionado.

Shirogane no tenía una respuesta real.

-Pero él nunca confió en mí de todas formas.

-Bueno, sin embargo la poca confianza que te tenía… se fue- ella dijo, con las manos en su cadera.

La Sombra se colocó bien el sombrero, tirando de la superficie hacia abajo. Depresivo, hizo su camino silenciosamente hasta la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Master.

-Tengo que encontrarlo- contestó roncamente mirando la manija.

Master suspiró, viendo cómo cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Se volteó hacia los dos jóvenes.

-¿Puede uno de ustedes contactar a Haruka?

-Seguro ¿Por qué? –cuestionó Aya.

-El que Akira perdiera la memoria repentinamente no es normal. Me dijo que la última cosa que recuerda fue que estaba en el parque, y lo siguiente fue… que estaba en la cama con Shirogane- contestó- Y este extraño tatuaje podría ser una maldición, cual está justo debajo de los estudios de Haruka.

-¿Estás diciendo que… hay algo implicado? ¿Lo estás?- preguntó Aya, escéptica y avergonzada.

Kengo abrió los ojos.

-¿En… la cama… con Shirogane…?

-Eso parece ser, considerando la respuesta de Akira- Master asintió una vez con la cabeza-…Ahora, sobre Haruka…

-Kengo, tú traelo- ordenó su compañera- Es imposible que no lo puedas hacer…

-¡Aya-chan!- se quejó.

Shirogane empezó a caminar.

Lo más probable era que Akira fuera a casa. Él le había dicho que se mantuviera fuera ( y no hablara con él) pero si sólo pudiera alcanzarlo….

No lo hizo.

Parado fuera en la calle, aún inquieto, subió con la mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto de Akira. Pensamientos recorrieron a través de su cabeza, cerró los ojos.

¿Nunca le perdonaría?

Con un suspiro, abrió sus ojos y miró de nuevo solemnemente hacia la ventana.

…O en realidad, el miró directo a los ojos de aquel en el que él anhelaba.

Grises ojos miraron a los suyos, pero sólo por un momento. Ni un segundo después, Akira le dirigió una mirada disgustado y cerró las persianas, destruyendo cualquier contacto.

Shirogane se sumió en sus acciones y se debatió entre si llamarlo o no.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

-Adelante. Te desafío.

Él miró alrededor, había una niña parándose cerca de él.

-¿Me recuerdas?- soltó una risita.

Era Lulú.

* * *

Bueno, creo que releer esto no me hace bien jajajaja. ¿Vieron el Capítulo 22 del anime? Casi muero! Esta estupendo (y eso que no le entiendo xD) No sé, me entristecen ambos, Shirogane por este fic, y Aki por el anime... jajajajaja.

Ahora si puedo responder Reviews :D, gracias por ellos!

Agradecimientos a **WolfSinKyros** , autora original de esta historia.

Yo sólo traduzco ;D.

Atte.:

_Blu3 FaY_


	6. Todos ellos son unos idiotas

Ok, estoy dispuesta a tomar cualquier castigo que quieran darme, muchas semanas sin venir... ¡De verdad lo siento! Parecerán excusas, pero tuve exámenes, mucha tarea y tenía que ir a mis clases de inglés (esas son necesarias por que si no no existiría la traduccion de este fic xD).

Este capítulo... bueno, no es triste, pero para mí sí, cada que veo algo de esa hermosa pareja (y serie) recuerdo el tan hermoso y triste final del anime...no no no, ese día lloré toda la bendita tarde, aun un día después tenía los ojos hinchados...

Gracias a **WolfSinKyros**.

Disfruten!

* * *

**"Un Reflejo Parcial"**

**Capítulo 06**

**Todos ellos son unos idiotas.**

**-**

Shirogane estrechó sus ojos, no quería admitirlo, pero él sabía quién era ella.

-Lulú, es Lulú- se quejó- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

-Bien- No estaba realmente con ánimos como para esto.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Lo que quiero, **él** ya lo ha tomado de mí- enfatizó.

-¿Eh? – Shirogane comenzaba a aburrirse con la conversación.

Lulú hizo un ruido de frustración.

-¡Akira!- Fue entonces cuando señaló hacia arriba en la ventana, esperando que él no la oyera.

Nadie se asomó por la ventana, no obstante, ella regresó su mirada a Shirogane, para encontrar la suya fijamente en ella. Sonrió.

-Eso atrajo tu atención.

-¿Qué quieres con él?- ordenó.

-Creo que querías decir "quería"; he obtenido mi diversión aquí… tú sabes, casi no te visito, pero tenía que ver tu dolor en persona.

Shirogane hizo un recordatorio mental para empezar a mantenerla vigilada. No quería que ella jugara sucios trucos o pusiera maldiciones a la gente…

Se dio cuenta.

La Sombra dio un paso hacia delante amenazador.

Ella saltó un poco hacia atrás.

-Supongo que viniendo aquí corremos el riesgo de que lo encuentres, aún asi, de cualquier forma, no puedes ayudarlo, ¡nunca te dejará estar cerca de él nunca más!- rió al ver la expresión en su rostro de dolor.

-¿Qué hacías? –su voz sonaba tensa.

Ella sólo le sonrió y desapareció.

-

_-¿Por qué diablos estaban gritando?- _Akira estaba bastante molesto por sus peleas incoherentes. Podía entender difícilmente una palabra de la conversación, escuchó su nombre, y eso fue todo.

Podría haberles no puesto atención, pero cuando su nombre relució, había comenzado a interesarse.

La conversación había parado.

Mirando hacia la sombra curiosamente, levantó ligeramente su mirada y vió a Shirogane caminando en bajada por el camino, probablemente dirigiéndose al bar.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, la vista le parecía extraña. Cerró sus ojos para poder pensar. Repentinamente, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal con él:

Shirogane no traía su bastón consigo.

No le importaba, solo había captado su atención, era todo.

Decidiendo sentarse en la orilla de la cama, Akira se preguntó que hacer ahora.

-

La puerta se abrió sin ningún sonido, y la Sombra se deslizó dentro del cuarto.

Kengo, Aya y Haruka estaban sentados en el bar (No bebidas, por supuesto) mientras el bartendero y el mayordomo hablaban silenciosamente al lado.

Sólo el dueño se percató de su llegada.

-¿Shirogane? – podría decirles que eso no había ido bien.

-Sé quien fue- dijo la Sombra.

Había obtenido la atención de todos.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Master, sorprendido- ¿Quién fue?

-Lulú.

-¿¡Lulú!? –Aya explotó- ¿¡La chica quie estaba enseñando sus grandes pechos!?

Kengo le dirigió una mirada preocupada, estaba asustado con su temperamento.

Master preguntó algo más relevante:

-Tú hablas de la niña quien se apareció el día en que Kengo había sido poseído ¿correcto?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue ella? – cuestionó.

-Ella tiene la habilidad de poner maldiciones sobre la gente.

-Hm…mientras esa marca tiene sentido- el dueño comenzó- Eso no explica todo…- reposó sus dedos sobre la barra, un nuevo hábito en él- Sí, eso puede servir como una razón lógica para … sus actos.

Esto le ganó una mirada del Espíritu.

-Cuando traté de curar su memoria la primera vez, pude ver que algo estaba pasando, en mi cabeza –dijo- Desafortunadamente,tengo un presentimiento de que ví más de lo que él hizo….

Había un ensordecedor silencio.

-Tal vez el tatuaje es la maldición en su forma física –Haruka habló, pisando con cuidado sobre el hielo.

-Si, y quizá el cambio del mismo significa que su propósito ha sido notificada- Aya intentó.

-¿Pero por qué un corazón roto? – Kengo preguntó, descuidado.

Aya lo llevó fuera de la barra.

-¡Idiota, acabamos de tener esa charla!- exclamó en un susurro.

-Oh, bien – replicó cansino, y se sentó de nuevo.

-Entonces la memoria perdida fue probablemente un tipo de bonus… pero entonces, ¿Significa eso que la maldición tomó control de él? –Ella continuó.

-Parece ser- contestó Master, todavía no convencido él mismo- ¿Shirogane?

-Es así como típicamente es usada –respondió.

No estaba feliz de oír que Akira había sido controlado "esa" noche…

-Así que, sabemos que pasó ¿Ahora qué? –Kengo cuestionó.

-Tenemos que traer de vuelta toda la memoria de Akira- Aya contestó entusiasta.

-Shirogane-san ¿Sabe cómo hacer eso? –le preguntó Haruka a la Sombra.

-Sí, pero él no me dejará acercarme lo suficiente para incluso intentar- dijo, repitiendo las palabras de Lulú- Y el no vendrá tanto como yo esté aquí.

-Eso es sólo si él sabe que estás aquí- Aya carraspeó- ¿Pero quién dice que tiene que saber?

-Estás muy maldita hoy, Aya-chan- comentó Kengo, asustado otra vez- Más de lo usual…

-Eso podría funcionar- Master pasó sobre sus palabras- Márcale a su número y obtendré más de él.

-Aunque ¿No estaremos traicionando su confianza? –Kengo protegía a su amigo.

-Quieto Kengo. Esto es por su propio bien- contestó su compañera.

-Sí, y estoy seguro que cuando todo esto se haya resuelto, él lo olvidará –Master sonrió.

Aya marcó el número.

* * *

Ok, ya sigue el capítulo que tanto me gusta, trataré de subirlos estos días, pero sinceramente no les prometo nada...trataré también de reponder reviews ;D.

Gracias a **WolfSinKyros**, autora original del fic.

Yo sólo traduzco con cariño ;D.

Atte.,

_Blu3 FaY_

_**PD:** Es tan triste el final de la serie!! Sigo desconsolada ;O;._


	7. Nada Bueno Pasa en Días Lluviosos

Ok, otra vez tarde, disculpen de nuevo, pero siempre hay excusas D: (?) Escuela, escuela...tarea...etc etc etc. Todo lo que ya saben...

Aunque, finalmente llega el tan esperado capítulo que ya quería subir!! El que amo con todo mi bello y puro (sobre todo...) corazón!! De verdad que se van a conmover...Vayan por un pañuelo ;D.

Gracias a **WolfSinKyros**.

Disfrúten!

* * *

**"Un Reflejo Parcial"**

**Capítulo 07**

**Nada Bueno Pasa en Días Lluviosos**

**-**

-¿Bueno?- Akira contestó el teléfono pesadamente.

-Hola, Akira.

Se sorprendió.

-Hey, Master ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, grandioso en verdad.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?

-Creo que nosotros tenemos sospechas de lo que pasó anoche- respondió el dueño del bar.

-Ya sé que pasó- el chico sonó irritado.

-No del todo- contestó calmadamente- No sabes por qué pasó eso o por qué perdiste la memoria.

Se dispuso a escuchar ahora, Master había sabido cómo picar su curiosidad.

-Si vienes al bar, podremos encontrar todo aquí- con el tono que él había usado, pudo mejor decir "si vienes al almacén abandonado, podemos encadenarte a la pared y tener un montón de diversión…"

-Bien…¿Quién está ahí, ahora? – El chico no quería correr el riesgo de ver a Shirogane.

-Él no está aquí, si es eso lo que quieres decir.

¿Era tan predecible?

-Está bien, ¿voy ahora? – Dijo Akira, si había más de esto que lo que él sabía, entonces desearía saberlo.

-Sí.

-

-Eso fue estupendo Master, aunque sonaste un poco rígido.- Aya rió de nuevo.

-No fue difícil de serlo, el sonaba muy agravado – admitió Master.

Los otros dejaron salir su risa.

El dueño dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Entonces ahora esperamos?- preguntó Haruka.

-Sí –contestó Master- Ahora esperamos.

Todos veían la puerta ansiosamente, pero nadie más que Shirogane…

-

Colgando el teléfono, Akira se levantó y soltó un pesado suspiro. Sentía que ya sabía lo suficiente, pero si Master decía que había más, entonces confiaría en él. Eso todavía lo cansaba, no lo podía creer, nunca pensó que la Sombra iría tan lejos. Perdido en sus pensamientos, caminó hacia abajo en las escaleras y atravesó el pasillo, en un ritmo lento. Salió por la puerta delantera, solo para regresar cuando vió que estaba lloviendo incesantemente. Regresando fatigadamente escaleras arriba, miró por todo su cuarto, buscando una sombrilla. Finalmente encontrando una debajo de la cama, la cogió y se fue al bar.

Se tomó su tiempo, la lluvia siempre lo hacía sentir nostálgico. Muchas cosas pasan en días lluviosos, y no eran nunca buenas. Pronto, estaba parado frente a la puerta del negocio. Con un sentimiento de arrepentimiento, cerró el paraguas, abrió la puerta y pisó dentro.

-

Se sintió como una eternidad antes de que la puerta fuera abierta. Las personas que estaban en el bar voltearon para ver a un empapado chico caminar.

-¿Pudieron haber escogido un peor día para llamarme a venir?- Akira estaba disgustado.

Vio a sus amigos completamente secos, eso significaba que llevaban un buen rato ahí, pero eso lo hizo preguntarse por qué no lo habían llamado antes.

-Una sombrilla ¿quizá?- recomendó Master.

El joven levantó la mano en la que había un mojado paraguas.

-Lo hice, no fue muy útil…ahora ¿qué iban a decirme?

-Podemos recuperar toda tu memoria.

-Esta bien, ¿pero qué hay sobre cómo pasó eso en primer lugar?

-¿Recuerdas ese tatuaje del que me hablaste?- Master le preguntó.

-Es difícil de olvidarlo considerando que está permanentemente impregnado en mi piel…

El dueño sonrió.

-Sí, bueno, nosotros creemos que eso es una marca de maldición.

-Grandioso…

-Y también creemos que fue Lulú quien lo puso en ti.

-¿Qué tiene que hacer ese tatuaje y por qué ella?- Akira no veía la conección.

-La marca le da el control de su víctima a su convocador, y típicamente, la persona pierde toda la memoria de sus actos cuando ellos se despiertan- Master estaba plenamente preparado para cualquiera o todas las preguntas- En cuanto por qué ella, podrías recordar que Shirogane estaba fuera de tu casa hace poco…

Akira estrechó los ojos.

-Sí. Alguien más estaba ahí, también, ellos estaban alegando, fue bastante molesto.

-Eso era Lulú con él, y en su argumento, dejó lo suficientemente en claro que fue ella.

-…Entonces…¿Cómo recupero mi memoria?

-Confía en mí y perdóname – Master contestó culposamente.

-¿Qué…?- Vió movimiento en la esquina de su ojo.

Era Shirogane.

-Me dijiste que no estaba aquí. ¿Por qué tendrías tú…?

-Yo sólo estoy aquí para cancelar la maldición de vovler a reactivarse y devolverte tu memoria. Tan pronto como lo haga, me iré, lo prometo- Shirogane lo interrumpió.

Akira sintió el tatuaje arder en su estómago, y fue entonces que todo se vino abajo para él.

-

_-Lo haré pagar por ignorarme- se movió más cerca- El rompió mi corazón, yo romperé el suyo. Aunque no te preocupes. Nunca sabrás que hiciste- rió- …hasta que despiertes..._ _Tú tienes su corazón justo aquí, en tus manos- le susurró._

_Entonces, todo lo que él veía era oscuridad._

_-_

_-Mi turno._

_Shirogane lo introdujo en un brusco beso, sus lenguas batallaban ferozmente por la dominación. Con sus guantes fuera, la Sombra comenzó a trabajar en quitar los pantalones del chico, desabrochando y bajando el cierre, dejando a Akira en nada excepto sus bóxers. Pronto lo cargó y delicadamente lo recostó sobre la cama._

_Ahora, desnudos y apasionados, piel tocaba piel._

_Nada entre ellos._

_-_

_Shirogane colapsó encima de él, ambos respiraban difícilmente. Mirando dentro de los ojos del otro, aún había jadeos._

_El chico recorrió sus manos por la cara del hombre, cuyos ojos se cerraron al contacto, y finalmente poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se inclinó hacia delante, cerrando sus propios ojos, y tocando sus labios en un beso gentil._

_Shirogane enterró su cabeza en el cuello del chico._

_-Te amo, Akira-kun._

_Akira dejó sus brazos envueltos alrededor de él._

_-¿Eh?...Lo sé. Yo te amo también._

-

¿Cuántas veces había sido sacudido para despertarlo?...

-¿Akira? ¡Levántate!

Abriendo sus ojos, vio a Kengo y Aya inclinados sobre él. Se sentó y miró alrededor. Master estaba parado a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, mientras le extendía una mano, la cual tomó con gratitud y tiró de ella por sí mismo. Haruka y su mayordomo estaban cerca, igualmente preocupados.

Y, como había prometido, Shirogane estaba en ninguno de esos lugares como para ser visto…

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, eso no lo hacía feliz.

Mirando hacia el dueño, preguntó:

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Perdiste la consciencia…¿Recuerdas todo ahora?

-Sí, cre…- calló-…¿Qué he hecho? ¿Dónde…dónde fue?

-No lo sé, se fue tan pronto como lo hizo- contestó Master.

Akira corrió fuera, directo a la lluvia, olvidando completamente la sombrilla.

"_¡Maldita Lulú!"_

Corrió cuadro por cuadra, buscando una señal de la Sombra.

"_¿Por qué tenía esto que pasar…?"_

Corriendo y corriendo, continúo ciegamente.

"_¡¿Por qué fui tan cruel con él?! ¡Él no hace nada más que ser amable conmigo!"_

No encontró señales de él por toda la ciudad, pero seguía corriendo, la lluvia cayendo sobre su cabeza.

"_Se que puedo confiar en ti, pero no entiendes que tan difícil es, y sé que eso te hiere"_

Seguía corriendo.

"_Pero no quiero eso. Nunca quise herirte, deje mi guardia baja el día que ella vino al parque"_

Corrió a través del parque.

"_Sé que es mi error…perdóname. Perdóname por lo idiota que soy."_

La lluvia corría por su rostro, enmascarando lo que pudieron haber sido lágrimas…

-¡¡Shirogane…_Shirogane_!!

Pero él sabía…sabía que si la Sombra no quería ser encontrada, entonces el nunca sería capaz de hacerlo…

-

_Nada bueno pasa en días lluviosos._

_-_

* * *

Ay! Oh no esta tristísimo? Es decir, es triste, pero bellísimo a la vez, aquel recuerdo, cuando ambos dicen amarse, y cuando Akira sale corriendo en busca de Shirogane...

Este capítulo sencillamente me fascinó, sobre todo por lo último "Nothing good happends on rainy days" oh...bello...

Esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo :D.

Gracias a **WolfSinKyros**, autora original de este fanfiction.

Yo sólo traduzco por amor a Akira, Shirogane y Kairi Sorano.

Atte.,

_Blu3 FaY_


	8. Por qué nos enamoramos

Muchos meses después regreso...Lo siento, es sólo que he estado ocupada, y para variar, en las vacaciones no pude por las fechas y las salidas y demás etc, etc, etc. Sin embargo aquí está el siguiente capítulo ;D. Muy lindo. No saben cuánto amo a esta pareja, son tan bellos...

Gracias a **WolfSinKyros**.

Disfruten!

* * *

**"Un Reflejo Parcial"**

**Capítulo 8**

**Por qué nos enamoramos.**

_Un reflejo de espejo. Sombra y Humano._

_Shirogane, detrás de cada uno, mirándolo tristemente_.

_-¿Quieres estar solo? __¿Quieres…quieres que me vaya?...¿Para siempre?_

_La imagen de la Sombra desapareció antes que sus ojos._

_-¡NO! __¡Espera! –gritó._

_Su sombra lo miró fíjamente, riendo._

_-¡Muy mal, él ya se ha ido!_

_-_

Akira despertó con un asustado jadeo.

_"Tengo que encontrarlo"._

Se paró y encontró que estaba en el parque. Debió haberse protegido bajo un árbol el día anterior…y sin embargo dormir la mañana entera.

Su ropa estaba mojada, su cabeza dolía y sus ojos se sentían hinchados.

Caminó a casa cabizbajo. Arrastrando sus pies, sólo se centró en poner distancia entre él y sus errores pasados.

El agua humedecía las calles de la ciudad y el aire era pesado y tangible.

Su cabeza caída como si vagara sin rumbo fijo. Todo estaba silencioso, y tan pronto el dio la vuelta en la esquina, chocó con alguien y calló sobre sí. A decir verdad, él no se había dado cuenta que esto había pasado hasta que notó que unas manos sacudían sus hombros.

-¿Akira?- era la voz de Master.

-Oh dios, ¿Qué te pasó?- Aya estaba con él.

-¿Estuviste buscándolo toda la noche?- Master le tomó de las manos y lo ayudó a pararse.

Akira no dijo nada, pero poco a poco llegó al dueño del bar.

La cara de Master se suavizó tan pronto sintió las manos posarse en su cintura. Caminó hacia delante y abrazó al triste chico, entendiendo su soledad. Las manos se reposaron en su chaleco, abrazándolo como a un salvavidas.

-No sé como encontrarlo- murmuró el chico apoyado en su camisa- Tengo que hablar con él. Tengo que disculparme.

Aya los vio tristemente.

-Estoy segura que lo encontrarás pronto.

- Ella tiene razón- Master lo confortó.

-No sé donde está.

-Tal vez, estás sólo mirando con los ojos equivocados- el dueño del bar dibujó pequeños círculos en la espalda del chico.

Akira levantó su cabeza y le dio al dueño ciego una curiosa mirada.

Master tenía una misteriosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-

Aya estuvo con ellos hasta que llegaron al bar, pero tan pronto estuvieron cerca de la puerta, le dio las bolsas a Akira y se disculpó diciendo que tenía que regresar a casa.

El dueño abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar. Poniendo las bolsas en la barra, Akira se sentó en uno de los bancos mientras su acompañante caminaba alrededor hacia el otro lado.

-Entonces ¿Fuiste de compras con Aya?- el chico intentó iniciar una conversación.

-Sí, no sé si tú podrías dejar a Kengo ayudarme…

Akira rió no esperando aquello en realidad.

-Es verdad. ¿Qué fueron a comprar?

-Suministros. No tengo un límitie de venta- contestó- …Y estoy bajo en una comida regular.

-Oh.

Vió como las bolsas fueron poco a poco vaciadas y su contenido puesto en los lugares apropiados, maravillado por la habilidad del joven ciego de poner todo en los lugares correctos más apropiado de lo que él podría haber sido capaz por sí mismo. Después, el dueño empezó con su rutinaria tarea de lavar los vasos sucios y Akira recostó su cabeza en la barra, estaba increíblemente cansado.

-Le haré saber que quieres hablar con él la próxima vez que lo vea.- Akira miró hacia él.

-Gracias.

Había un torpe silento; ninguno de ellos había estado tan cerca del otro…

Manteniendo su cabeza en alto, el chico se encontró mirando hacia Master, tratando de mantener su mente fuera de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, aún sentía como si fuera un intruso.

Con una mueca se paró.

-No quiero molestarte- comenzó diciendo.

-No te preocupes; es lindo tener compañía- sus gentiles palabras detuvieron al chico- Por otro lado, entiendo cuando alguien necesita un lugar para despejarse de todo.

-Ah…gracias- respondió- En verdad siento como que he estado llevando todo sobre ti, algo tarde pero…lo siento.

-Está bien.

Finalmente su curiosidad ganó.

-…Sin embargo, tú dijiste algo sobre que estoy viendo con los ojos equivocados ¿Qué querías decir con ello?

Master rió.

-¿Quién más puede ver una Sombra?

Akira pensó sobre esas palabras, no tenían mucho sentido.

-Quizá debas pensar más en como él puede verte.

El chico estaba en un mortal silencio.

-Akira…

-No puedo parar de sentirme tan vulnerable.

-¿Vulnerable?

-Nosotros no nos habíamos conocido antes, sin embargo él ya podía ver directo a mí. Admito que Kengo era básicamente mi único amigo, hasta que todo esto empezó,…pero él… Kengo realmente nunca me entendió. Solamente odio como Shirogane puede mirar al azar en mi vida y ser capaz de leerme como a un libro…- Su voz se convirtió en algo un poco más que un murmuro- Me hizo pensar que estaba usando esto para su ventaja, siempre tratando de irritarme, sólo liándose conmigo.

-Shirogane no se entromete con la gente así como así- Master paró de limpiar los vasos- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en que tal vez sus acciones son honestas?

-¿Pero por qué? No he hecho nada más que hacerlo a un lado y golpearlo, ¿Por qué se sentiría de esa forma conmigo?- La voz de Akira era pesada y con un tono de incredulidad.

-¿Por qué quizá alguien se enamoró de alguien más?- Master declaró sabiamente.

Akira se congeló, eso era lo que él no quería oír antes, pero habiéndoselo dicho tan casualmente…en verdad lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

-

Cuando regresó más tarde esa misma noche a casa, meditó un montón las palabras de Master.

-_Tal vez tú estás viendo con los ojos equivocados._

¿Cuáles otros ojos?

-_¿Quién más puede ver una Sombra?_

Esto no tiene sentido.

-_¿Has pensado alguna vez en que en que tal vez sus acciones son honestas?_

¿Por qué deberían de serlo? No lo entiendo.

-_¿Por qué quizá alguien se enamoró?_

¿Él en verdad me ama?

_…Pregunto si lo hace, porque de alguna manera, pienso…que yo podría…amarlo…_

Sentándose en la ventana, dejando colgar una pierna fuera, Akira miró fijamente hacia la noche. Siempre había pensado que Shirogane estaba bromeando con él, pero Master parecía pensar otra cosa, y ahora que recordaba que tan apasionados y verdaderos habían sido sus sentimientos esa noche, casi comenzaba a creer lo mismo, incluso si él había estado bajo una maldición. Y no era una mentira que quería ser capaz de hablar con Shirogane y disculparse por haber sido tan cruel…si sólo pudiera encontrarlo.

Despistado de cuantas veces había suspirado probablemente ese día, lo hizo otra vez.

Los ojos equivocados…

Se quitó de la ventana y caminó hacia el baño. Concentrado en su reflejo, sus ojos se estrecharon sospechosamente.

Esa…esa imagen, justo detrás de él, lo veía cada noche. Eso perseguía sus sueños.

Pero ahora, era diferente. No había ningún tipo de Espíritu detrás, sólo su propio reflejo.

Miró profundamente dentro de sus propios ojos grises y por un segundo, casi tan rápido que pensó que sería un truco de la luz, se hicieron rojos.

Akira parpadeó.

Su forma de sombra había tomado lugar en su reflejo.

Miró hacia sus ropas… todavía eran las casuales, así que levantó la mirada.

-Shirogane…-murmuró.

La Sombra estaba parada detrás del reflejo de sus ojos rojos.

Girando lentamente, miró detrás de sí.

No había nadie.

Regresó su mirada. El Espíritu todavía se encontraba con su reflejo.

_Él está parado detrás de ti, siempre._

_Él te ve, pero tú no puedes verlo._

_No como tú eres ahora._

_Pero tu otra mitad, quizá…._

Parpadeó.

_Y ahora, todo se había ido._

Akira regresó la vista a la imagen de su reflejo normal, pero esta vez había entendido.

Corriendo hacia fuera del baño, él…

Él tropezó.

Con un gemido, se hincó para buscar con qué había caído. Había algo a sus pies, así que movió sus piernas y alzó el brazo para recogerlo.

El bastón de Shirogane.

Lo apretó en sus manos, sus ojos fijos en la superficie pulida, sus nudillos estaban blancos. Apenas un segundo pasó por su mente, lo mantuvo a su alcance y corrió hacia la ventana.

-¡Doppler libérate! – Una sensación familiar de hormigueo cruzó a través de todo su cuerpo, y el cambio se apoderó de él.

Una vez transformado completamente en su Sombra, saltó fuera de la ventana y comenzó otra búsqueda a través de la cuidad.

Pero en esta ocasión, él tenía los ojos correctos.

* * *

¡Al fin Akira! ¡Al fin sabes cómo encontrar a Shirogane! ¡Búscalo, búscalo! Encuentralo y bésalo (?) Jajajajaja. Ya casi llegamos al descenlace y hermosísimo final de esta historia.

Esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo :D.

Gracias a **WolfSinKyros**, autora original de este fanfiction.

Yo sólo traduzco por amor a Akira, Shirogane y Kaili Sorano (Y ahora también a Ryuuko).

Atte.,

_Blu3 FaY_


	9. Camino al olvido

¡Hola! Primero que nada, la palabra que busco es ¡PERDÓN! No tengo excusas para tal retraso, no, no las tengo. Fue, creo, casi más de un año (medi año?) la verdad no importa. Pero en fin, aquí está finalmente el nuevo capítulo. Ya sólo queda un último, uno corto. Disfrútenlo y espeero sepan perdonarme.

Gracias a **WolfsinKyros**.

* * *

**Un Reflejo Parcial **

**Capítulo 09: Camino al olvido**

Todo lucía diferente desde la perspectiva de una Sombra; su visión era más nítida y definida.

Akira saltó de edificio a edificio y atravesó corriendo cada callejón. En algunos de esos lugares, sentía que Shirogane había estado ahí antes y ello lo alimentaba de energía. No dejaría que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

-Oh,no, ¡no lo harás!

…Y si lo permitiera, entonces sólo tendría que encargarse de ello…

Una mano lo sujetó por su collar, aquel que parecía de perro, y lo arrojó a un lado.

Se golpeó en una construcción, con la suficiente fuerza para agrietar la pared. Cayó al piso apoyado en sus rodillas y manos, completamente incapaz de poder respirar. Sentía como si le hubieran roto la espalda, pero sabía que si así era, estaría haciendo más que sólo jadear para conseguir un poco de aire. Con dificultad para moverse, logró levantar su cabeza para ver qué había sido lo que lo había atacado.

-¡Tú! –gritó con gran dolor.

Lulú lo veía fijamente, flotando sobre el piso, frente a un gran número de Kokuchi.

-¡Sólo era cuestión de que lo averiguaran! –miró al chico con absoluto odio- No hubiera importado si te quedabas en casa, como buen chico, e ignorabas aquellos recuerdos- sacudió la cabeza- ¡Pero no! Tenías que hacerme perseguirte para mantenerte quieto.

-No me hagas reír- El chico trató todo lo que pudo para que su voz se oyera fuerte- Si estuvieras haciendo esto tú sola, no tendrías a un grupo de Kokuchi detrás de ti.

Lulú sonrió con malicia.

-No tendrás tiempo para reír…¡porque estarás muy ocupado peleando por tu vida!- mirando por encima, apunto hacia el joven caído- ¡Mátenlo!

Mientras se aproximaban, Akira, haciendo gestos de dolor, trató de pararse. Sus músculos le reclamaban y apenas pudo sentarse; estaba extremadamente cansado de tanto estrés.

Maldiciendo, agachó su cabeza y cerró los ojos, compadeciéndose. Apretó los puños.

Y entonces sintió algo en su mano, abrió los párpados y recordó que tenía consigo el bastón de Shirogane.

"_No, no puedo morir así, ¡no me puedo rendir! ¡Aún tengo que encontrarlo!"_

Con fuerza renovada, apretó los dientes y se arrastró intentado incorporarse. Agarrando el bastón con su mano izquierda, convocó uno de sus cuchillos de Shin en la derecha. Su brillante resplandor lo animó.

Corrió derecho, e inmediatamente los Kokuchi fueron hacia el, gruñiendo y arañando.

Akira combatió lo mejor que pudo, evitando golpes que iban dirigidos a él; pero a pesar de ello, pronto se vio retrocediendo de nuevo a la pared. Aún no tenía pánico, pero estaba al borde de. Lo único que lo mantenía en posición era el peso del bastón en su mano.

"_Lo encontraré"_

Un kokuchi pasó volando a un lado y cayó de golpe sobre un carro cercano, desapareciendo en pequeñas partículas de energía.

Miró en la dirección donde había venido aquello.

De todas las cosas posibles por decir, sólo pudo murmurar:

-Había estado buscándote.

Shirogane salió de donde estaba; una mirada preocupada cruzó su rostro al notar al agotado chico.

Akira se abrió paso hacia la Sombra, cortando los molestos monstruos que estorbaban su camino. Finalmente, parado frente al siempre calmado Espíritu, le ofreció el bastón.

-Tal vez quieras esto de vuela- Y sonrió levemente.

Tomándolo silenciosamente, no respondió.

Los Kokuchi, que no eran precisamente educados, decidieron atacarlos justo ahí, en medio del incómodo reencuentro.

Inmediatamente regresaron a su "modo de batalla". Akira convocó su otro cuchillo y se adentró a la pelea. Shirogane alzó su bastón; con un poco de energía puesta, empezó a brillar, dejando claro un mensaje: "No pueden detenerme".

El número de enemigo cayó dramáticamente y pronto, ninguno de ellos quedó en pie.

Completamente enojada, Lulú los observó con una mirada asesina:

-¡Los odio! ¡Siempre arruinan mi diversión! –después de recuperar su postura, dijo- Ja, de cualquier forma se estaban haciendo aburridos y ya tomé mi venganza- y una vez más, desapareció.

Akira sonrió con triunfo. Se dio la vuelta para agradecerle a Shirogane su ayuda para sólo percatarse que la Sombra ya estaba yéndose.

-¡Oye, espera!-gritó- ¡Détente…regresa!- desesperándose, fue tras él y cuando lo alcanzó, tomó su brazo para poder detenerlo- Sé que no tienes porqué escucharme ya que yo no lo hice. Pero por favor, te ruego que me oigas- soltó su brazo, esperando que se quedara.

El Espíritu no se fue, pero tampoco se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, por lo que Akira dudó un poco antes de continuar.

-Toda esa noche fue mi culpa. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más cuidadoso, ella nunca me habría utilizado. Juro que no la ayude intencionalmente. Debió haberme dormido o algo así para después ponerme la marca…- Colocando su mano sobre el hombro del otro, lo hizo darse la vuelta- Sé que no debí haber concluido las cosas así como así; sé lo suficiente de ti para saber que tú no…harías lo que pensé que habías hecho- buscó alguna señal en los ojos de Shirogane ya fuera de disgusto o perdón- Siempre he sido grosero contigo y he actuado cruelmente…lo siento.

Shirogane permaneció en silencio un momento y después dijo:

-Gracias- Akira sonrió con algo de esperanza.

-¿Me perdonarás?

-Sí, pero yo también te pido perdón. También me siento culpable- admitió- Sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero aún así fui incapaz de detenerme….

-Te perdono si me dejas retirar todo aquello que dije sobre nunca volverme a hablar e irte de mi casa- juguetonamente, el chico negoció.

La Sombra se quedó perpleja.

-¿Me dejarás volver?

- Bueno, la verdad es que…te pido que regreses- se veía avergonzado.

-Gra…gracias- Ante tal acto, Akira levantó una ceja.

-Soy yo el que está agradecido.

Shirogane, de pronto, regresó a su amable, retadora (y pervertida) personalidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Te has sentido solo, Akira-kun?

-Como no tienes idea-murmuró.

Pudo escucharlo y lo miró con sorpresa.

Akira sólo sonrió y dijo:

-Bien, entonces no vuelvas nunca a dejar de dirigirme la palabra- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero con un quejido, cayó sobre su rodilla. En un instante, Shirogane ya estaba a su lado.

-Necesitamos llevarte con Master.

El chico gruñó y exclamó:

-No es algo de vida o muerte; tan sólo vayamos a casa. Lo último que necesito es más dolor…- y recordó las innumerables veces que Master lo había curado.

La Sombra rió.

-Está bien, si estás seguro…-ayudó al joven a levantarse.

-P-puedo caminar por mí, de verdad. No está tan mal, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa- Akira rió- Confía en mí, ya ni siquiera duele.

Shirogane solamente le sonrió.

-Déjame ayudarte-dijo.

Incapaz de protestarle al hombre, que ahora debía admitir, era hermoso, Akira cedió y le permitió que lo cargara. Sujetó el bastón del Espíritu para que pudiera utilizar las dos manos. Como era de esperar, su peso no le hizo ningún daño al ritmo de Shirogane.

Después de un momento, Akira tuvo que preguntarle:

-¿Cómo es que nunca parece que te lastimas o algo así?

-He sido lastimado antes…

-Ajá, y fue solo una vez en toda una larga vida…-contestó sarcásticamente.

-¿Quisieras que me lastimara, Akira-kun?- Shirogane preguntó suavemente.

Akira lo vio con un poco de odio.

-Sabes que no quise decir eso; y aún no contestas la pregunta…

El Espíritu parpadeo.

-Es sólo que tengo más experiencia que tú.

Por alguna razón, Akira no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquellas palabras; la insinuación había sido más que obvia.

Shirogane de dio cuenta de ello y difícilmente logró evitar también sonrojarse. En lugar de ello, procuró concentrarse en su camino; estaban a dos cuadras de su destino.

Akira reposó su cabeza en el pecho de la Sombra, y fue cargado a la más manera matrimonial todo el camino a casa. Cuando alcanzaron la puerta, Shirogane vaciló un poco.

-Um, ¿podrías, por favor…? –pidió.

El chico se dio cuenta de su gran dilema y levantó el brazo para poder abrir la puerta. Una vez lograron entrar, Shirogane lo llevó a su habitación y gentilmente lo sentó en la orilla de la cama.

El joven Shin alzó su mirada hacia el hombre que estaba frente a él.

Dios, era tan guapo…

-¿Estás bien, Akira-kun?

"Akira-kun"…era algo que siempre tenía que haber en las oraciones del chico plateado…

-Veo que has vuelto a la normalidad- destacó Akira.

El otro titubeó su cabeza a un lado.

-Pero no es que sea malo- se apresuró a agregar.

Shirogane contestó con una sonrisa y se sentó donde normalmente tomaba sus vigilias nocturnas: al lado de la cama, bajo la ventana…en el suelo.

Akira se estremeció por dentro, nunca se había dado cuenta que Shirogane siempre se sentaba en el piso porque no había duda que siempre terminaba despertando en su cama. Dando un largo suspiro, se paró y comenzó a estirarse, tratando de cortar la tensión que se había creado en los últimos días. Una vez terminó, decidió que probablemente sería mejor quitarse el Doppelganger; así que desapareció tras entrar al baño sólo para salir luego con un demente muñeco en mano. Lo aventó al suelo y básicamente lo pisoteó. La transformación tomó segundo y pronto estaba de vuelta con sus ropas normales…pero se detuvo, y recordó que traía puesto eso desde hacia más de un día. Buscó su armario para sacar nuevas prendas.

Una mirada desde la esquina de su ojo le dijo que estaba siendo observado…

ClNo que no encontró camisetas limpias, así que tomó un par de pantalones y regresó al baño. Con rapidez se cambió y estaba por irse cuando un reflejo le llamó su atención.

No traía puesta una playera así que lo único que quedaba era su torso desnudo. Eso no lo molestaba, pero sí la marca negra en su abdomen.

"_Shirogane destruyó la marca, ¿pero por qué sigue ahí?"-_ pensó.

Abriendo la puerta, aún sin playera, le preguntó al Espíritu, tratando de no sonar acusador.

-¿Shirogane? Creí que quitarías la maldición.

-Lo hice- lo miró. Akira señaló la marca.

-Aún sigue ahí…

-Lo lamento, pero la marca es permanente. Tan solo pude borrar todas las marcas de conexiones entre el hechicero y tú. Digamos que ahora es sólo un tatú sin efecto alguno.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, en el cual el mayor miraba su torso desnudo.

Finalmente, sonrojándose ante la obvia acción de Shirogane, hizo lo mejor por explicarse.

-No había playeras limpias- comentó patéticamente-…bien, entonces…puedes quedarte en la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo hoy.

-No puedo hacer eso- Shirogane estaba sorprendido ante la seria mirada del otro. Rió- Está bien, estoy acostumbrado a ello, Akira-kun.

-Lo sé. Y no deberías estarlo. Así que toma la cama- estaba más que serio.

La Sombra no dijo nada, y continuó mirándolo, realmente sorprendido.

-…¿Dormirías en ella si yo también lo hiciera? –de verdad no quería que durmiera de nuevo en el suelo.

Aún anonadado, Shirogane supo qué responder.

-…Está bien, supongo que no quieres…- dedujo el menor.

-No, es sólo que…-el mayor tartamudeó, tratando de entender- ¡No sabía que te preocuparas tanto por mí, Akira-kun!

Akira suspiró y caminó hacia él, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado.

-No volveré a ser egoísta, como solía hacerlo. Así que hablo en serio cuando digo que me preocupo por ti; a dónde vas y qué es lo que te pasa- hizo referencia a cuando Shirogane le dijo que no pasaría la noche ahí- Y también hablo en serio cuando digo que te acostarás en la cama…. Bien, ahora, ¿hay algo que necesites, antes de que te _obligue_ a ir allá?

Shirogane sonrió en forma de juego.

-¿Qué tal un beso de las buenas noches?- por supuesto lo dijo de broma.

…Tan superficial lo comentó, que quedó muy sorprendido cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

Una mano le tomó la cara, mientras la otra descansaba a su lado. El chico pasó su lengua por todo el labio inferior del otro; la Sombra los separó, permitiendo que el beso llegara a un nivel más profundo. La lengua de Akira exploró toda su boca, jugando con la de él.

Lentamente, su confusión se fue, siendo reemplazada por una sensación de miedo a volver a salir herido.

Akira se hizo para atrás:

-…Buenas noches.

-¿Akira-kun?...Tú no estás…no estás poseído de nuevo, ¿verdad?- no quería repetir lo de aquella noche.

-No- casi ríe ante la precaución del otro, pero decidió que probablemente no sería lo más razonable de hacer por el momento. El Espíritu no contestó.

Aún con sus cuerpos cerca, el chico le quitó el sombrero y sus dedos recorrieron todo aquel cabello que no estaba apresado en la trenza. Vio aquellos ojos azules de cerca.

-Me alegra que me hayas pedido un beso. Siempre pides uno y, finalmente, pude complacerte.

Sus ojos de zafiro se abrieron un poco con un toque de desesperación

-No puedo volver a hacerlo, quiero decir, dejarte huír…no otra vez- su voz estaba ronca.

-Shh- y le dio un leve beso. Se echó hacia atrás, señalando la marca de maldición- Está ya inactiva, ¿recuerdas? Lo acabas de decir también…

-Podrías tener más de una marca- la desesperación viajaba de sus ojos a su voz.

Con una rara y amable sonrisa, Akira se sentó en su regazo, acomodando su cabeza para besar la piel expuesta de su cuello y sonriendo aún más al percatarse de los latidos acelerados de la Sombra. Alzó su boca hacia uno de sus pálidos oídos y comenzó a morder suavemente el lóbulo; riendo ante el gemido que había recibido de respuesta.

-Mejor empieza a observar- susurró.

Un sonrojó se apoderó del mayor.

Descansando su frente contra la de la Sombra, miró profundamente en los ojos aún no convencidos del otro.

-No estoy mintiendo, lo prometo.

Shirogane tragó saliva, y arrimó sus labios a los otros.

-Te amo, Akira-kun…

Suspirando contento, Akira contestó con total sinceridad:

_Yo también te amo, Shirogane._

* * *

Dioses, amo la honestidad y romanticismo de Aki jaja.

Es un capítulo bello ya que al fin este pequeño Shin se da cuenta de que no puede vivir sin Shirogane! Jajajaja.

Tuve un poco de conflicto traduciendo una parte, me trabé y se confundían los diálogos, pero espero haberlo arreglado a la perfección. Gracias por leer (Y recuerden que aún falta un capítulo).

Gracias a **_Wolfsinkyros_**, autora original de este fic.

Yo sólo traduzco por amor -al arte- a Aki, Shiro, Ryuko (?) & Kaili Sorano.

Atte.

_Blu3 FaY_


End file.
